WittgenTT5/Rstein
"Hello." -Rstein's standard answer to basically anything. WittgenTT5/Rstein, Page Industries TLW-728R, '''or (The Other) '''Rstein as pretty much everyone calls him, is a matte black Volvo 850 T-5R wagon formerly owned by Page Industries owner Bob Page and his right hand Walton Simons. It is now owned by the resurrected Foundation for Law And Government. History What once started out in June 2000 as a very loved Volvo V70 R AWD, no one lives forever. So did the owner of that one V70, and it ended up in the hands of Page Industries owner and CEO Bob Page in early 2005. Page, being a fan of Volvos since he was a kid, wanted to create something like K.I.T.T: A almost invincible supercar with a supercomputer on board. Since he owns Page Industries and VersaLife, he is a multi-bilionaire, so money and time were no object. About two months after Rstein was built in June 2013, one of his builders told him that he would be used for evil intent, which turned him against his owners, causing him to be shut down and placed in storage. 4 years later in March 2017, shortly after the Ingot Rider moved to The Netherlands, it was rebooted. And what then happened is history. Rstein's Specs Page Compound Nano-Reinforced Shell: '''Or NRS in short. This makes Rstein invulnerable to, well actually just about everything. Drive the Knight Industries Two Thousand into Rstein's side with 300 mph, KITT would bounce off and very likely get damaged. Fire a minigun at it, and the bullets will just bounce off. Napalm? Bring it on! That said, there are things that can affect it: very powerful lasers, putting another vehicle coated with the NRS against Rstein with sufficent speed can damage Rstein's components and quite possibly hurt the passengers too, and very strong acids. There also has been one instance that a computer virus completely negated the NRS causing Rstein's engine to explode, effectively destroying him. '''Programmable Nanites:' '''These repair damage to all components of Rstein's body, powertrain and interior in real-time, and they also can alter Rstein's appearance, see below. '''Autotune': (FIXME: need to think of a better name for this) This allows Rstein to change it's apperance when he is in his normal 850 T-5R form. From a 850 T-5R to a V70 XC, he can also drop his rear end and become a 850 Sedan. Basically, he can change his body panels to pretty much anything based on Volvo's P80 platform, from the 850 to the C70. It also allows Rstein to change color. Pyroclastic Shielding: '''This enables Rstein to withstand temperatures up to 3500 degrees Fahrenheit/1925 degrees Celcius. '''Hyperjump and Pursuit Boost: This enables Rstein to jump in forward or reverse. It also gives Rstein the ability to launch itself from a standstill to 200 mph in three seconds. (Reverse) Ski Mode: Exactly as it says on the tin, Rstein can drive on two wheels in forward or in reverse. Page Industries MagnetDrive ECVT: Rstein's special gearbox. Nearly infinite gear ratios which are continiously varied depending on speed and load thanks to magnetism. The E in ECVT stands for it's special powder clutch which prevents him from creeping while in Drive. It also allows Rstein to go just as fast in reverse as in Drive. B5235T5-R engine: This is what this 850 TT5/R uses to go fast: a Volvo-PI 2.3 25V Twin Turbo inline five power plant. Beryllium internals, twin turbo, camless valve actuation with VVL/VVT, super short stroke and best of all: it sounds like a F1 car thanks to it's sky high redline. It can rev from idle to it's 20,000 RPM redline so quickly, the stock 850 T-5R instrument cluster couldn't keep up and blew up during testing, so Rstein was given a fully digital instrument cluster and a dashboard from the third generation V70, with the Sensus navigation system display being used as Rstein's main interface. Coupled to a ECU with more calculating power than the Knight Industries Three Thousand itself, the ECVT, and all-wheel drive, it accelerates from 0-60 in 1 second, has a top speed of 300 mph, and due to it's special brakes, he can stop from 250 mph to zero in less than 6 seconds. It's torque, horsepower and fuel consumption figures are Top Secret. Or better said: no one knows for sure. Every dynamometer Page Industries tried blew up during testing, and the fastest the PI test drivers dared to go was ~240 mph. VC3: Volvo Continuously Controlled Chassis. This suspension setup allows Rstein to lift or drop it's ride height, and also the firmness/damping characteristics of the shock absorbers. This happens 1 million times per milisecond. Adaptive Brake Lights: A feature looked off the newer Volvos, Rstein has adaptive brake lights that flash during hard/emergency braking. Infrared Headlights: '''Supplementing the normal headlights, this allows Rstein to see in pitch black without being seen by others. It also can be overvolted so they become lasers. '''Page Industries TLW-728R Supercomputer: If the Knight Industries Two Thousand was high tech, the Page Industries TLW-728R takes it to a whole another level! This is Rstein's supercomputer part. It allows him to drive itself, follow it's driver, and do much more interesting stuff. Like: * Surveillance Mode with extended range up to 200 miles * ANPR (Automated Number Plate Recognition) * Speed radar front and rear * Auto Cruise and Follow Driver * X-ray/infrared spectrum vision, Geiger counter, UV meter, camera, sound recorder * Lockpicking, computer cracking and information altering/removal * Scrambling electronic devices or vehicles * City Safety-like auto braking * Occasionally make sharp-witted remarks * FIXME: needs expansion Rotating License Plates: This makes Rstein pretty much immume for APBs, he can cycle through his main plate which is RS-731-N (RS-TEI-N), a fake plate that says 72-TL-WW, and a 1960s Californian plate with "RSTEIN" on it, a shoutout to the car from Ingot Rider, who has a similar plate. Pressurized & Waterproof Cabin: Even though this Volvo cannot dive, it's cabin can be pressurized and is also fully waterproof. Hyper Pursuit Mode: Ever seen Season 4 of Knight Rider? Where they introduced Super Pursuit Mode to KITT? Well, Hyper Pursuit Mode takes SPM to a whole 'nother level! After Rstein was blown to pieces thanks to that computer virus, the Foundation for Law And Government went crazy on this V70, and added a rocket-fast Hyper Pursuit Mode. In this mode, the driver steers the car, with Rstein's assistance. While it doesn't make Rstein look like a Formula One car like KITT's Super Pursuit Mode, Hyper Pursuit Mode in this case gives Rstein a bigger rear spoiler, a rear diffuser, stickier tires, ultra low ride height, and maximum power from his B5235T5-R power plant. If used with 151 octane super gasoline, Rstein can hit speeds up to 454 mph/730 km/h. This, however, puts a enormous strain on the powertrain, so it wasn't used much. Category:Knight Industries Vehicles